heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Days of Future Past
---- Art by John Byrne. |publisher = Marvel Comics |startmo = January |startyr = 1981 |endmo = February |endyr = 1981 |genre = |titles = X-Men #141 The Uncanny X-Men #142The arc appeared in the issues on either side of the change of the magazine title from X-Men to The Uncanny X-Men |notable = August 2009 |main_char_team = X-Men Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Sentinels |writers = Chris Claremont |artists = |pencillers = John Byrne |inkers = Terry Austin |letterers = |editors = |colorists = |TPB = Trade paperback |ISBN = 0-7851-1560-9 |TPB1 = Graphic novel |ISBN1 = 0871355825 |TPB2 = Essential X-Men Vol. 2 |ISBN2 = 0785102981 |cat = X-Men |sortkey = Days Of Future Past |nonUS = }} "Days of Future Past" is a popular storyline in the Marvel Comics comic book The Uncanny X-Men issues #141 and #142, published in 1980. It deals with a dystopian alternative future in which mutants are incarcerated in internment camps. An adult Kate Pryde transfers her mind into her younger self, the present-day Kitty Pryde, who brings the X-Men to prevent a fatal moment in history which triggers anti-mutant hysteria. The storyline was very popular at the time and was produced during the franchise's rapid rise to popularity due to the writer/artist team of Chris Claremont, John Byrne and Terry Austin. As a result of the storyline's popularity, the dark future seen in the story has been revisited numerous times. The first issue of this storyline was voted the 25th greatest Marvel Comic of all time by fans in 2001.100 Greatest Marvels of All Time, Volume 1 (2001) This reality in which the story occurs is designated Earth-811 in the Marvel Multiverse. Plot The storyline alternates between present day of 1980, in which the X-Men fight Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and a future timeline, taking place in 2013, caused by the X-Men's failure to prevent the Brotherhood from assassinating Senator Robert Kelly. In this future universe, Sentinels rule the United States, and mutants live in internment camps. The present-day X-Men are forewarned of the possible future by a future version of their teammate Kitty Pryde, whose mind traveled back in time and possessed her younger self to warn the X-Men. She succeeds in her mission and returns to the future, but despite her success, the future timeline still exists as an alternative timeline rather than as the actual future. (The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005 gave the numerical designation of "Days of Future Past" Earth as Earth-811). Aftermath Rachel Summers, who was a key player in the original storyline, traveled through time from this alternative future, Earth-811, to the present day and joined the X-Men. Nimrod, the "ultimate Sentinel," followed her to the present and became a foe of the X-Men and the Hellfire Club. Another supervillain, Ahab, later followed her to the present in the Days of Future Present crossover. Days of Future Present Ahab kidnapped the children s (son of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman and, in the future timeline, Rachel's lover) and Nathan Summers (son of Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor) but was defeated by the X-Men, X-Factor, the New Mutants and the Fantastic Four. Meanwhile, Rachel joined the European mutant team Excalibur, whose series twice revisited the "Days of Future Past" timeline. The first time was in a story by Alan Davis entitled "Days of Future Yet To Come," in which a time-traveling Excalibur and several wikipedia:Marvel UK heroes overthrow the Sentinel rulers of future America. This storyline also revealed that Excalibur's robotic "mascot" Widget had been possessed by the spirit of the future Kitty Pryde. A similar but distinct realityhttp://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?t=28304 which notes the various points of difference between the two realities, and the OHOTMU entry for Days of Future Past, which identifies Days of Future Tense as Earth-9620 and Days of Future Past as Earth-811 was seen in a vision by her teammate wikipedia:Captain Britain. This story, "Days of Future Tense," revealed the final fate of that timeline's Excalibur team. A prelude to Days of Future Past was produced in a three-part mini-series entitled "Wolverine: Days of Future Past." This three-issue mini dealt with ramifications between the catalyst for the creation of the alternative future up until the main storyline in Uncanny X-Men 141-142. The prelude explains why Logan leaves for Canada and why Magneto is in a wheelchair in the main two issue story. Another view of this reality was presented in the second issue of Hulk: Broken Worlds. A short story, "Out of Time," examines the life of Bruce Banner (the Hulk) in a Sentinel prison camp. Collected editions * Days of Future Past (TPB) ISBN 0-7851-1560-9 collects ''X-Men #138-141, The Uncanny X-Men #142-143 and X-Men Annual #4 * Days of Future Past (Graphic Novel) ISBN 0-87135-582-5 collects X-Men #141 and The Uncanny X-Men #142 * The black and white Essential X-Men Vol. 2 ISBN 0-7851-0298-1 collects X-Men #120-141, The Uncanny X-Men #142-144 Notes See also * Multiverse Category:Comics by Chris Claremont Category:Comics by John Byrne Category:Marvel Comics dimensions Category:Time travel comics